


No Need To Panic

by Violett92



Series: Trapped [1]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: (in the second chapter), Adrinette, Claustrophobia, F/M, Identity Reveal, Makeouts, double reveal, i really need to take a break from all these reveals, ladrien, self deprecating sigh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-15
Updated: 2020-01-31
Packaged: 2021-02-19 03:42:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22271263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Violett92/pseuds/Violett92
Summary: Adrien just wanted to find a place to transform and deal with what should’ve been a very, very easy akuma. Instead, he found himself trapped in a very tight space with the lady of his dreams.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Series: Trapped [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2104230
Comments: 41
Kudos: 707





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This sort of teeters the line between Teen+ and Mature, so I went with the latter just to be safe.

With his heart in his throat, Adrien’s feet pounded against the pavement as he searched desperately for a place to hide. Ladybug had spent the last ten minutes fighting an akuma—who trapped people in indestructible boxes, of all things—alone because Adrien just couldn’t seem to ditch his bodyguard, and now he couldn’t find a place that wasn’t crowded with frightened civilians to transform.

As if the universe heard his struggle and decided to have pity on him, he spotted a thin alleyway two blocks ahead of him with no civilians in the immediate vicinity. Now, all he had to do was dive in and call for his—

A flash of red was all Adrien saw before Ladybug slammed into him, sending the both of them tumbling across the street. His back hit the ground with a rough  _ thud_, his partner sprawled on top of him, and his heart leapt into his throat at their compromising position.

The heroine groaned and raised onto her knees, one leg slotted between his, and scanned her surroundings for any sign of the akuma. Her eyes widened with a panic Adrien soon shared as the metal box came flying toward them and trapped them inside with a loud  _ click! _

Adrien blinked rapidly as his eyes adjusted to the dark, then sucked in a sharp breath at the close proximity to his lady. Their faces were inches apart, one of her legs slotted between his as her body draped over top of them. Her arm braced herself beside his head, and it took her a moment to realize just who, exactly, she’d been trapped with.

_ Trapped_ . Adrien’s chest constricted with panic. He was trapped in a small space, made even smaller by the presence of another body, with no way out. 

Ladybug squeaked. “A-A-Adrien?”

He swallowed past the thickness in this throat.  _ There’s no need to panic. This is Ladybug. You’re safe with her. _ “Hi, Ladybug.”

She jerked back suddenly, her head slamming against the roof of the box before Adrien could stop her. He tried to lean up, to cradle her injury by instinct, but she only panicked more when it brought them closer together.

She squealed a second time and scrambled to get off of him, an impossible feat in such a small space. To make matters worse, Adrien’s own panic was gradually rising. He couldn’t handle small spaces, especially not when his only comfort was panicking just as badly as him, if not worse.

Ladybug’s earrings beeped. 

_ Oh, god_ . They were trapped. They were trapped and Ladybug was about to detransform. How would they get out? The box was indestructible, and Chat Noir might be able to use a cataclysm, but Adrien couldn’t transform without giving away his identity. His heartbeat sped with his thoughts. His lady would hate him forever if he broke her trust! Her number one rule was to never reveal—

All panicked thoughts came to a startling halt when the muscles in his stomach constricted, a wave of pleasure shooting through him. He sucked in a sharp breath, eyes rolling back for a brief second while he struggled to force air into his lungs. 

He was too caught up in a flurry of sensations to notice the second beeping of his Lady’s earrings. 

“L-Ladybug, sto—“

She shifted her leg a little too high in her panic, once again knocking the breath out of him in a rush. His eyes slammed shut with the effort to keep in a moan. His hand latched onto her thigh and he squeezed, hoping she’d catch the memo and stop moving.

Ladybug froze. He could hear the concern in her voice when she whispered, “A-Adrien? Are you okay?” 

His eyes fluttered open, an action he instantly came to regret. They were close, so close he could tip his head and close the space between their lips in a matter of brief seconds. She must’ve seen the need in his eyes because her own widened with a soft gasp. He swallowed, then forced out, “S-Stop moving.” 

In truth, he didn’t want her to stop at all. The woman of his dreams making him feel like—like  _that_ was a hard thing to resist, but he knew she didn’t want this. She didn’t want him.

“Why?” she asked, so quiet he could hardly hear. 

He wasn’t even sure she was aware of the movement when she shifted again. His hand on her thigh tightened and he threw his head back so he wouldn’t do something stupid, like kiss her until she couldn’t remember any name besides his and— “Your leg,” he panted. 

Her chin snapped to her chest, lowering her gaze to see just what she’d been rubbing up against in her panic, and she gasped. She tried to jump back, to put some much needed space between them, but the hand propping herself beside his head slipped and she cane crashing down onto his chest with a huff. 

Adrien was pretty sure his heart would explode when she raised her head, her nose brushing gently against his, glowing blue eyes searing into him. “Sorry,” she murmured.

He couldn’t tell if it was only his imagination or if she was moving closer, her eyes fluttering shut, but he couldn’t take it any longer. He surged forward and captured her lips with his own.

She let out a soft noise of surprise before her arms wrapped around his neck, her fingers threading into his hair, and he realized with a start that none of his fantasies could ever amount to the real thing. Her earrings beeped again as his arms wound around her waist and tugged her impossibly closer, and he knew he should pull away and _do_ something, but she depended the kiss and his thoughts drifted away with the sensation of being with her.

His tongue grazed her bottom lip, just for a taste he couldn’t resist, when she moaned into his mouth and shifted forward. She swallowed his gasp as that wave of pleasure washed over him once again and his arms tightened around her. It took all of his willpower to pull away, to let her know just what she’d done and help her avoid making that mistake a second time. “Y-Your leg agai—“ She shifted again, her soft pants echoing in the soft space, and his head tipped back with a gasp. 

“I know,” she murmured, her lips pressing against his pulse, which picked up significantly under the contact. “I like your reactions.” 

_ That’s it. _ His hands latched onto her upper thighs and pulled her further against him. Her hands gripped his shoulders tightly and she let out a startled mix between a gasp and a moan. He recaptured her lips, rolled his hips against hers and reveled in the sensations and the way she writhed against him, panting and gasping into his mouth.

Her earrings beeped again, this time on repeat, the sound only picking up in speed the longer they remained interlocked. He knew they should pull away—they had less than a minute before she transformed, after all—but she didn’t seem to mind. 

He pulled away. “Ladyb—“ She cut him off with another roll of her hips, her lips latching onto his collar bone and nipping at the skin. “L-Ladybug, your earrings—“

The sound silenced with a bright flash of light, warmth washing over them, and she yanked herself away from him. She sucked in a sharp breath and slammed her hands over his eyes, but it was too late. They both knew he’d already seen.

He gently pried her hands from his eyes and held them against his chest, softly questioning, “Marinette?”

He could see the way her face burned even in the dark. She ducked her head, tucking a loose strand of hair behind her ear as she peered at him through her lashes, and he found her so absolutely stunning that he couldn’t help it when he leaned up to kiss her again.

There was no startled gasp, no squeak from her this time, only her arms winding around his neck. She kissed him back, tilting her head to deepen the kiss and doing things with her tongue he didn’t think possible.

Adrien pulled back before things could get too intense, his breathing ragged and his heart pulsing so loud through this entire body, he was sure she could hear it. They still had an akuma to capture; there’d be time to revel in finally knowing his Lady’s identity later. He swallowed. “As much as I’d love to continue this, we have an akuma to fight. Please don’t be too angry with me, Bugaboo.”

Her eyes widened comically just before he called for his transformation. His hand found the back of his neck before the light faded, his other still braced on her upper thigh, but he tried not to think about that. He was scared—terrified, really—that she’d take it all back, knowing it was Chat Noir she’d been shamelessly kissing in a small box. He averted his eyes, fighting the urge to clench them shut so he wouldn’t see the rejection in her eyes.

He jumped when her bare fingertips brushed across his cheeks, her palms settling there soon after. She turned his face to force him to look at her, then pressed a delicate kiss to his lips. “This is—this is okay?” he asked when she pulled back.

She nodded shyly. “Oh, don’t get me wrong, I’m definitely going to freak out later.”

A laugh burst from his chest, and he leaned up to give her a chase peck that made her cheeks turn as red as her suit. “I wouldn’t expect anything less.”

Her smile was dazzling. She glanced down at her purse on her hip and snapped it open. “Tikki, we need to hurry—“ 

Said kwami peaked her head from the bag with a giggle. “Don’t worry, Marinette. I had plenty of time to eat a cookie and recharge.”

Marinette’s cheeks darkened. “O-Okay. Tikki, spots on!” 

One cataclysm later, and the two shared a look with red stained cheeks before diving into battle.


	2. Transform & Run

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The not-very-long awaited sequel.

Her nails raked over the bare skin of his shoulder blades as he nipped at her neck, humming in satisfaction when she gasped. 

“We should. . . W-We should get back to class,” Marinette panted. Her head tipped back against the wall of the supply closet to give him more access, and he didn’t disappoint. 

“We should,” Adrien murmured, his grip on her thighs wrapped around his waist tightening. He pulled her closer, grinding her hips against his, and chuckled low when she moaned. 

Marinette let out a small whine, laced her fingers through his hair, and pulled his lips back to hers. 

After having a heated make out session in the middle of an akuma attack, discovering each other’s identities, and having a long conversation about how stupid they’d been for focusing on the wrong alter-egos, Ladybug and Chat Noir finally started going out. 

So did Marinette and Adrien. In secret. 

During their long conversation, both agreed it would be better to start their relationships at different times, so as to avoid suspicion. Of course, they’d planned to go public as their civilian selves, first, but Alya caught the superhero duo making out in an alleyway mere hours after defeating the box akuma.

Thus ensued Adrien and Marinette’s secret makeout sessions wherever they could find them: in their respective bedrooms, in hidden alleyways, on rooftops, in abandoned classrooms, and—most recently—in the school supply closet.

Adrien managed to convince Nathalie to let him spend lunch with his friends, not knowing ‘lunch with friends’ really meant ‘making out with his secret girlfriend in a cluttered supply closet’. Now he had Marinette up against a wall, her legs tangled around his waist, riddled with hickeys, and her shirt pulled above her bra so he could kiss along the upper curve of her breast. He was in a much similar state himself, shirtless with hickeys all over his chest and claw marks up and down his back.

“Adrien,” the girl of his dreams panted, her hand in his hair and her muffled moans contradicting her complaints. “We should really—“

The door clicked a split second before it opened. Both Marinette and Adrien’s heads snapped to see what unlucky soul had caught them, only to find Alya and Nino with equally stunned faces. The tablet in Nino’s hand slipped through his fingers and hit the floor with a thud.

Adrien saw the look in Marinette’s eyes and knew what was coming before it happened, so he slammed a hand over his girlfriend’s mouth. “Don’t scream!” he hissed lowly. “You’ll get us caught!”

Marinette nodded against his hand and dropped her legs to the floor. Just as quickly, Adrien grabbed Alya and Nino by the wrists and yanked them inside, slamming the door behind them so they wouldn’t get caught. 

He hastily picked his shirt off the floor and slipped it over his head, then reached over to carefully adjust Marinette’s. He trusted his friend explicitly, but he still didn’t want Nino seeing more of his girlfriend’s half-naked chest than he already had. 

Once they were both decent, Alya seemed to snap to her senses. “Girl!” She explained, then lowered her voice when Nino shushed her. “Why didn’t you tell me you two were a thing?”

Marinette immediately looked to Adrien for help, anxiously pressing her pointer fingers together. His hand found the back of his neck with a wince. “We, uh—it’s just—“ 

“This is new!” Marinette blurted. Adrien suddenly wished she would’ve let him speak. Knowing his lady, she’d ramble her way into saying something she probably shouldn’t. “Yeah! Like, really new, and we weren’t ready to tell everybody because the whole class would freak out and Chloé would cause issues and then it would be really hard on us and—“ 

Alya stepped forward and grabbed her best friend’s shoulders. “Marinette, I’m not mad. I’m happy for you. I just wish you would’ve told me.” 

Nino nodded his agreement. “Yeah, dude. Although, I don’t think I’m ever going to be able to get rid of that image.” He scrubbed dramatically at his eyes.

Adrien let out an indignant huff. “Hey! We’re hot!” 

Marinette snacked his arm repeatedly, scolding, “Adrien!” while Alya just laughed. 

He snickered. “Come on, Princess, you know it’s true.” She narrowed her eyes, so he wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her close, pressing a kiss to the tip of her nose. “You love me, Bugaboo.” 

“I know,” she grumbled. 

“Princess?” Nino questioned. 

Alya’s eyes blew impossibly wide, and too late did Adrien realize his mistake. “B-Bugaboo?” 

Marinette and Adrien simultaneously stiffened, eyes locked in panic. Slowly, they both turned to see Alya glaring daggers at them. Adrien had a sinking suspicion she was willing then to spontaneously combust. “You mean to tell me,” she growled, “that both of my ships finally sailed at the exact same time and  _you didn’t tell me_?” 

Marinette winced. “I don’t know what you’re talking about?” she tried, but her voice came out a few pitches too high. 

Nino’s incredulous gaze shifted between the new couple. “Dude.” 

Adrien looked at the girl in his arms, knowing the answer to his question before he asked, “Transform and run?” 

She nodded. “Transform and run.” 

“Oh, you better not—“

“Claws out!”

“Spots on!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I promised a sequel, so here it is! It’s a little short and sloppy, so I’ll probably come back and edit it later, but I’m not feeling it right now.
> 
> But, hey! Double Reveal!

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so I’m not as good at writing make-out scenes as I thought I would be lol oops


End file.
